deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/Pirate Blog
The Caribbean Pirates were the scum of the European American Colonies during the 1600s and early 1700s. In both real life and fiction; these criminals managed to terrorize, raid, and loot anyone in their path. History Piracy has in general existed throughout human history, probably as old as the boat itself. Classical Carribean Pirates existed since the 17th Century, but rose to power in the 1710s after the War of the Spanish Succession. When the war ended, now jobless soldiers resorted to piracy off the coast of European colonies. At least 2000 pirates had homes and bases in the Caribbean in 1717. In 1718 King George I announced a Kings' Pardon to allow pirates to return to their old lives without fear of arrest. This significantly decreased the pirate population as many wanted to retire anyways. Because of this pardon, eventually the pirates were stopped by a anti-piracy crackdown from European navies. Classical Pirates would still exist until the mid 1800s. Famous Caribbean Pirates include; Edward Teach "Blackbeard", Bartholomew Roberts "Black Bart", Anne Bonny, Mary Read, and Sir Henry Morgan. As seen in the South Park episode Fatbeard: Caribbean Pirates have been surpassed by modern day Somalian Pirates. Fatbeard himself (Eric Cartman) attempted the traditional large scale method of Pirate conquest only for the majority of his crew to be sniped and killed by Navy SEALS. Piracy is also rampant in Indonesia. However most modern day naval crime is human trafficking and the drug trade. Death Battle Fanon (Info) General Info *Mostly European; although former African slaves did appear in some Pirate crews. **Women were rare and considered unlucky, but did exist; Anne Bonny and Mary Read being the most infamous examples. *Area of operations: Caribbean Sea (with some crews committing raids internationally) *Golden Age: 1696-1718 **The Pirate Golden Age was an unintended consequence of the Queen Ann's War 1702–1713. **While this is the golden-age; Piracy was still common between 1600s-mid 1800s. *Height: c. 5' 10" **Black Beard was recorded to be about 6' 5". *Weight: c. 170 lbs **Black Beard was recorded to be about 220 lbs. Experience * Veterans of the Queen Ann's War (some of them) * Practitioners of fencing and dueling ** Pirates would frequently duel each other to solve disputes or to train * Trained and experienced in naval and marine warfare, melee combat and blackpowder weapons * Masters of deception and ambush * Resourceful; able to survive well both at sea and on tropical islands for long periods of time. ** Experienced hunters, fishermen and whalers. * Frequently dual-wielded their weapons; most commonly a sword-and-pistol combo. * Very good singers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynUXUBvPR9E https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EB37CvARO24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9bXjttMxKY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRgzQvIKynM&list=PL1819EBCF5E49C09A ** Famous songs include; A Pirate's Life for Me, Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song, and You are a Pirate ** Also known for their adventurous tunes https://youtu.be/uCfu_Yh77D4 * Experienced at swinging from mast ropes or vines. (It's debatable over how effective this tactic was in real life, if Pirates even used such a tactic to board ships). Weapons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBbq4XaMQxA http://brethrencoast.com/Pirate_Weapons.html Bladed Weapons * Cutlass and Saber ** A single handed sword sharp enough to slice an unarmored opponent in half with a single slash. Some Pirates could hold their swords or knives inside their mouth; allowing them to use their hands for other things like climbing rigging. They were short swords because Pirate Ships were too closely packed with vessel components and equipment for a long sword to be effective. A Cutlass and Saber were similar weapons and Pirates used both; but the Cutlass was thicker and shorter relative to the Saber. A Cutlass hilt was sometimes armored, and could be used to block blows or to punch enemies. ** Smee (from Peter Pan) named his Cutlass 'Johnny Corkscrew', because he wiggled it in the wound. *Spadroon and Rapier ** The Spadroon stabbing sword used for fencing: it was heavier than a saber, but offered superior range due to its length. These swords were more common for the more 'gentlemenly' Pirates like Captain Hook. Spadroons were thicker yet shorter than normal rapiers; although both weapons were used by Pirates. * Knives, Daggers and Dirks ** Normally depicted as a throwing weapon or sidearm. Pirates would carry multiple knives on their belt or coat and sometimes clench them with their teeth. *** In Assassin's Creed: Pirates normally killed with their guns from long ranges. However a throwing knife can still be used if the Pirate requires a quieter kill. *** In the 1950 adaptation of Treasure Island the film depicts Israel Hands killing a crewmate during a drunken bout with a thrown knife. Immediatley afterwards he throws a knife at Jim Hawkins; giving Jim an injury that made him almost bleed out. *** In the Disney Peter Pan film; the Pirates practice throwing knives at a insulting drawing of their Captain Hook. They also carried knives in their mouths frequently. * Boarding Pike. ** A longspear about 4-6 ft long. It was noticeably the longest melee weapon a Pirate would use. Could also be used for fishing, hence why it was so common on ships. Blackpowder Weapons * Flintlock Pistol ** While there is no universal design of a Flintlock Pistol; they can range from a small Derringer to .50 Cal at least. A good marksman can have an effective killing range of 50 yards but in a heated engagement this range can drop to about 10-20 ft. To compensate for their relatively short range and the possibility of a misfire, Pirates would carry multiple pistols at once; hanging on their belts, coats, bandoliers, ect. A basic pirate could carry at least 6 pistols on 2 bandoliers (each bandolier carrying about 3 pistols) and at least 4 more pistols on his belt. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK0AIjRzIM4 https://youtu.be/OBbq4XaMQxA?t=16m12s **While rare; multi-barreled guns did exist. The most infamous was the 'duck foot pistol'. ** The Pistol itself could pistolwhip foes as well, normally used after the gun is out of ammo. https://youtu.be/FS4eo-f8aOg?t=1m18s * Blunderbuss and Musketoon ** One of the first types of Shotguns. The spread of the shot can hit multiple targets at once; and can be spread out further due to the trumpet shape of the gun. Even heavy Knight armor could be pierced by the Blunderbuss; hence why traditional Knights became irrelevant. The Musketoon and Blunderbuss are identical weapons except that the Musketoon had a longer barrel; giving it longer range but less maneuverability. ** Like other shotguns; these guns can fire shot or slugs; functioning like a small musket. The ammo can also be improvised; like using rocks and shrapnel instead of lead shot. ** As seen in Assassin's Creed; 'Pistol Blunderbusses' (aka Dragons or Dragoons) could be used if the Pirate wanted multiple rounds while maintaining the firepower of the shotguns. However these were incredibly short ranged guns. ** Pirates, Knights and Vikings depict the Captain's Blunderbuss to be able to fire slow moving explosive cannonballs: basically being a one-shot grenade-launcher. *** The real life equivalent would be the Hand-Mortar. * Grenado ** A grenade that looks like the classical image of a 'cartoon bomb'. The shrapnel (either glass, clay or metal) was able to go around armor to strike the openings and gaps between the armored plates. Some Grenado designs varied, but were basically any small container of blackpower with a wick. ** Pirates could also make flashbangs or smoke grenades as well. * British Doglock Musket http://www.militaryheritage.com/musket13.htm ** The Musket was the primary weapon of the Renaissance; replacing ancient melee combat with Pike and Shoot or Napoleonic Warfare tactics. Since they were only single shot, the musket balls were massive to better guarantee a kill. Most muskets were .75 Cal at least. The effective range of a Musket can be between 50 to at least 100 meters (or 300 feet) and the maximum range is at least 450 meters (although it's unlikely for a musket to literally 'hit the broadside of a barn' at this distance). The musket ball travels about 550mph or 800fps (although this speed varies on the model of the musket). Muskets can pierce Knight armor, hence why steel armor became irrelevant by the Industrial Period. While Muskets did need maintenance, using it was very easy to master. The average reloading speed of a Flintlock Musket was about 20 seconds; depending on the type of musket and the skill of the musketeer. ** Most muskets has a bayonet at the end of the barrel to turn the gun into a spear for close combat. This wasn't mandatory for a musket, but was frequently used for this versatility. The Socket Bayonet was introduced to the British Military shortly after the Nine Years' War in 1697. The Ring and Socket Bayonets also existed in the late 17th century. *Rifles **A variation of the musket designed for precise long distance shooting. Grooves in the barrel allowed the bullet to spin and thus; travel more accurately. Different rifles had different designs; on average, most rifled muskets had at least double the effective range of a smooth-bore musket (some flintlock rifles had an effective range of at least 250 yards) and could outperform bows or crossbows. However because the rifled grooves complected the reloading; the rate of fire was about 1 shot per minute. This made these weapons more effective for individual sniping rather than large-scale engagements. * Pistol Sword ** A Flintlock Pistol with a blade under the barrel. This was uncommon as Pirates could carry both a pistol and a knife at the same time, however some sailors did use them due to their flexibility * Cannons ** Can fire cannonballs, grapeshot, knives https://youtu.be/Vhfl_rStZvc?t=28m39s, chains https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJOWKo0bkR4 and random shrapnel all with lethal potency. Bundleshot is designed for damaging enemy sails, but can also tear people in half. Grapeshot, Canistershot and Sangrenel (Shrapnelshot) are designed to hit multiple enemies at once, like a giant shotgun. Cannons could also fire grenades and flammable 'Hot Iron' projectiles. Effective at sinking ships, damaging fortifications or killing enemies. Sizes range from 2 pound to 24 pound cannonballs: with the possibility of 42 pounders. Effective firing range is between 200 to 1,600 yards; depending on the size of the cannon and the skill of the cannoneers. Other Weapons * Belaying pins, Chains, Grappling Hook, Harpoons, Marlin Spikes and other improvised sailing weapons. ** Belaying pins were weighted to anchor down rigging and rope, but was dense enough to be used as a club as well. Long John Silver used a pin to kill Mr. Arrow in the 1950 film adaptation of Treasure Island. * Hook hand (for amputees) ** Captain Hook is the most famous example; however he has several types of alternative hooks including a goldplated hook, spoon, fork, knife, nutcracker and corkscrew. https://youtu.be/Zs_U5T3DdzQ?t=2m33s * Black Spot ** A tool of psychological warfare; used to declare that their victim will be murdered by a pirate crew. It terrified the legendary Pirate Captain Billy Bones so much that he died from shock. While this was only seen in the story Treasure Island; Pirates did have many similar methods of intimidating or threatening their enemies. * Boobytraps ** Some Pirates, like Captain Flint or "One-Eyed" Willy, protected their treasure with boobytraps. * Beer Bottle ** Pirates would sometimes drink even during battle, so might as well use the bottle as a club. * Parrot ** According to the game Pirates, Knights and Vikings; a parrot can be used to peck an enemy to death. This is normally done to distract the opponent while the Pirate Captain ambushes his foe. It is unique for acting like a 'homing attack' and can be commanded from afar. However the parrot can easily be killed. https://youtu.be/F9W3qgOOJgI?t=2m43s ** PROFESSOR SQUEAKY TITS is the parrot of I AM WILDCAT. ** Captain Flint is the parrot of Long John Silver; who named it to mock the human of the same name. *** Bad Polly Lobster was the muppet-version of this bird. And yes, it's a lobster. ** Polly is the most common name for a parrot. * Gunpowder Barrel ** As seen in Pirates, Knights and Vikings, the Skirmisher can deploy a 'Powderkeg' that acts like a massive timebomb. This weapon is quite dangerous and requires several seconds to use, but it is the deadliest weapon a single Pirate owns. * Various methods of torture and brutality https://youtu.be/ORmUUhh6O-8?t=3m49s Ships Ranged from gunboats (containing about 2 cannons, sometimes more) to the Royal Fortune: Bartholemew Robert's Man o War (other Man O Wars, for comparison, could hold at most about 124 cannons among its 3 decks; four at the bow, eight at the stern, and 56 in each broadside. Blackbeard's Queen Anne's Revenge had 30 cannons and 300 crewmates.) Ships contained cargo capable of sustaining a crew for months at sea; and had plenty of armaments and ammunition for multiple battles. Sailboats moved about 8 knots (9mph), depending on the wind speed, wind direction, amount of sails and the weight of the ship. Pirate Sloops has fewer cannons than naval Warcraft as Pirates didn't want to sink their booty; the average 80ft long Sloop had 12 cannons at most and a 40 man crew. Pirate ships were relatively lightweight in order to outperform naval ships that could potentially overpower them. *Broadside **Since ships need a narrow design in order to be aquadynamic; the sides of the ships can contain the most amount of cannons. These cannons are normally all fired simultaneously to rain down cannonballs to quickly overwhelm whatever it hits. *Chase Gun **Front (Bow) mounted cannons designed to damage sails and rigging. *Swivelguns **Were similar to cannons yet smaller weapons and more designed for sniping. They are normally located on the sides of the ship, but can be easily deployed almost anywhere. *Mortars **The long ranged weapon of ships. By firing upwards; the motar-shot will land vertically and hit the normally unarmored deck. This weapon could not be used at close range however, at least not without endangering the Pirate ship itself. **Assassin's Creed 4 depicts Motars with at least 500 meter range. *Fire Barrels & Aquatic Mines **Used to stop or deter pursuers or to close off an area from enemy ships. Some mines are hidden just under the water, thanks to anchors, to avoid the mines from being discovered and thus removed/destroyed. *Naval Ram **While not mandatory on all ships; a heavy yet fast ship can severely damage another with this wedge weapon on its bow. *Boats **Normally housing multiple rowboats; primarily for transport or to fish/harpoon. Feats * Plundered most of the Caribbean Islands, gathering luxurious treasures from the raids ** Captain Flint's treasure was valued 700,000 1750c. Pound Sterling (or $157 million in 2016 USD) before burying it. ** A small bag of One Eyed Willy's jewels made the Goonies rich. * Survived and defeated European Navies on multiple occasions * Created criminal dens across the Caribbean; ** Island of Tortuga (by the Brethren of the Coast) ** Nassau on the Bahama island of New Province (by Henry Jennings) had a Pirate population of 2000. * Blackbeard blockaded the town of Charleston, South Carolina for 5 days and kidnapped members of the town council before leaving with his ransom. * Black Bartholomew Roberts raided at least 470 vessels. *Before Blackbeard died from decapitation; he had 5 gunshots and at least 20 cuts on his body. * Alexander Selkirk survived 4 years alone on an island devoid of any other humans. * Rumored to have founded the colony of Libertatia. * Defeated a fully armored Knight in 1 on 1 combat (Deadliest Warrior). ** Fought other ancient warriors in the videogame adaptations https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_pH3FZXZac. * Captain Flint (Treasure Island) singlehandedly killed 7 of his crewmates (to keep his treasure's location a secret without his map). * Frequently escape deadly situations or capture; especially as seen with Jack Sparrow or Long John Silver. Weaknesses * Black Powder weapons had several flaws; hence why they aren't used today. ** Black powder weapons are loud ** Black powder weapons malfunction frequently *** Water or moist air can dampen gunpowder; a common issue at sea. https://youtu.be/viUMIvYMMkU?t=1m16s *** The flint on a flintlock could fall off or break apart. Spare flints were always available but would take at least a minute or two to reposition onto the musket. *** Pirates carried multiple pistols into battle to compensate if any single pistol would to malfunction. ** Black powder guns take about 20 seconds to a full minute to reload just one shot *** Pirates always had their guns preloaded; but their raids were designed to be quick so they didn't need to reload. * Armorless ** This was because armor was impracticle on boats; as boats were too small and cramp for heavy armor. https://youtu.be/OBbq4XaMQxA?t=6m34s ** Some rich privateers did wear a curiass; but this was rare as most gunpower weapons would pierce the steel anyways and so such armor was seen as a waste of money. Only the heaviest armor would stop gunfire; and that much weight would slow a Pirate down too much. ** As seen in Assassin's Creed; Pirates could hunt wildlife across the Caribbean to turn their pelts into leather armor. However leather armor (in real life) wasn't very strong, and was considered obsolete once iron or steel armors like chainmail was introduced. https://youtu.be/EDkoj932YFo?t=4m52s * No camo (Kind of irrelevant on a boat) ** Assassin's Creed 4 shows that Pirates are still able to be sneaky. * Not designed for unarmed martial arts (although Europeans did indeed have fighting styles and martial arts; especially in swordsmanship https://youtu.be/--qfjf8SSuU?t=12m43s.) * The arsenal and fighting style of a Pirate was specifically designed for cramp, short ranged ship combat; although Pirates are still capable of fighting on land or long range. * Rarely sober, even during battle ** Some Pirates died or became ill from alcoholism; Captain Flint and Billy Bones for example were dying from rum consumption. * Sometimes amputated or missing body parts from previous battles ** Peg Legs, Hook Hands and Eye Patches were used to attempt to compensate for the loss. * Treasonous, greedy, cutthroat ** It was common for fictional Pirates to kill each other, even for the most minor reasons. In real life this threat did exist in the most unstable crews. * Pirate ships regularly had flammable black powder barrels scattered around, which are a potential hazard. * Disease was common among Pirate ships. Scurvy was the number 1 killer of pirates; no joke. ** Blackbeard's ransom against Charleston, SC was to get medicine for a syphilis outbreak that threatened his entire crew. * Superstitious ** Long John Silver was able to terrify his crew after pointing out they desecrated a Bible in order to give John a Black Spot. * Filthy and unsanitary. * Sometimes bury their treasure for no reason. ** According to Kaptain Skurvy (from Donkey Kong Country); Section 3 paragraph 4 of the official 'Pirate Handbook' "Any and all treasures required by ill-gotten means shall and will be systematically buried." * Bounties, as impressive as they are, attracts navies and bounty hunters. Failures * A majority of pirate crews retired or were killed only a few years after being active. * Samuel Bellamy's capture of the ship The Whydah made him the wealthiest Caribbean pirate in history (with a wealth of $ 131.9 millions (in 2015 USD)). Two months later Bellamy, his crew and Whydah were wiped out by a cyclone. **Benjamin Hornigold and several other Pirates died from similar storms. * Captain Hook's entire crew was killed (except for Smee and Starkey) by the Lost Boys (with Tic Toc eating Hook). * Relatively normal Pirate crews have been frequently and easily defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates; sometimes by Luffy alone. https://youtu.be/11bb9VRrbo0 ** Krieg Pirates, despite being a massive armada, was almost completely slaughtered by Dracul Mihawk singlehandedly. * Diddy and Dixie Kong defeated King K. Rool's Pirate crew and Donkey Kong defeated Captain Skurvy's crew multiple times. * Long John Silver's crew mutinied against him, only for them to be wiped out by Captain Alexander Smollett's crew and (during the mutiny) Long John himself. * Bartholomew Roberts death was due to his crew being too drunk to fight back against Chaloner Ogle's frigate HMS Swallow. * Redbeard was defeated by Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo when a jackhammer fell into his pants. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKQuHL56HtI * 'Walking the Plank' frequently allowed the intended victim plenty of time to escape or counter attack and the execution itself was very survivable. * Nightcrawler has defeated Pirate crews on multiple occasions. Other Information Republic of Pirates *1708-January 5, 1718 *Primarily located in the Bahamas and neighboring islands. *Capital City: Nassau, Bahamas *Leaders; The Flying Gang captains Benjamin Hornigold, Henry Jennings and Thomas Barrow. ** Benjamin mentored; "Blackbeard", Sam Bellamy and Stede Bonnet. *** Blackbeard was elected as city Magistrate. ** Henry mentored; Charles Vane, 'Calico' Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny, and Mary Read. *Estimated 5,358 sq mi territory. *Estimated 2000 pirates strong at its peak. **Estimated 100 non-Pirate or non-criminal civilians who lived in the town before the influx of Pirates. *Originally a British Colony, but was occupied and destroyed by the Queen Anne's War; creating a power vacuum filled by the Pirates. *The Pirate armada was so massive that the British fleets were unable to lay siege to the town. *Woodes Rogers dissolved the Pirate Republic on January 5, 1718 by giving a royal pardon to any Pirates willing to end their criminal acts. The majority of the Pirates accepted the pardon, retired, and allowed the British Empire to reclaim the island. The Pirates who rejected the Pardon were easily outnumbered and hunted down. **Benjamin Hornigold retired from Piracy to ironically became a Pirate hunter; joining Woodes in fighting Carles Vane. **Woodes Rogers became the 1st governor of Nassau (after the fall of the Pirate Republic). After leaving office he was injured in the Pacific and temporarily bankrupt before returning to Nassau as its 3rd governor until his death. *Charles Vane and Blackbeard threatened to retake the island from Woodes, but failed. *Due to being a crime-den; the Republic was a dystopia. **Assassin's Creed 4 depicts the Republic with a rat infestation and an epidemic of alcoholism, filth and disrepair. Pirate Code While fiction implies a universal pirate code, many pirates created their own unique rules for their crew. One example was Black Bartholomew Roberts. His code includes; *Equal rights in voting and resource distribution *Outlawing theft among the crewmates *Outlawing gambling for money or other collateral objects *Outlawing of prostitution and child slavery (Child hostages are okay according to Long John Silver) *Outlawing retreat in battle; including hiding below deck during an engagement *Outlawing assault or brawls onboard a ship. Duels are allowed but only on land. *Requiring basic maintenance of tools and weapons *Financial compensation for amputations caused by battle *Officers are allowed at most only twice the pay of the common private sailor. Noticeable Pirates (real and fictional) Long John Silver Main antagonist of the classical book Treasure Island. Despite missing a leg and (supposedly) retiring as a cook, Long John Silver was the most feared pirate of England. He managed to find his Captain Flint's treasure map and treasure, only to barely escape arrest and flee into the ocean. Silver gained this reputation by being Flint's Quartermaster, and the tyrannical Captain Flint admitted to fear Silver. Robert Newton's portrayal of Long John created the iconic 'Arg' and Pirate accent. Edward James Kenway A successful and skilled yet relatively unknown pirate within the Assassin's Creed universe. Was one of Blackbeard's closest allies and looted and assassinated throughout the Caribbean Islands. According to Assassin's Creed: he was the one who assassinated the most successful Caribbean Pirate in history; Bartholomew Roberts. Captain Jack Sparrow A bizarre and clumsy yet surprisingly resourceful pirate who survived duels against zombies, fishpeople, a kraken and other magical oddities. Captain Hook The most feared pirate of Neverland and arch enemy of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. Despite his reputation and intelligence, Hook never permanently defeated the Lost Boys and is terrified of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. As his name suggests, he has a massive hook on his left hand when Peter amputated his hand and fed it to Tick-Tock. Guybrush Threepwood Repeatedly defeated the immortal demon LeChuck single-handedly despite possessing no superhuman abilities, and being kind of a goof. Pirate Captain (The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!) Almost succeeded in winning 'Pirate of the Year'. Frequently accidentally raids targets that possess no wealth or treasure and some of his cremates are just random fish wearing hats. Captain Syrup The rival of Wario. Despite losing to him twice, she managed to steal his Bottomless Coin Sack; a bag capable of creating infinite wealth. Risky Boots Longtime rival of the half-genie Shantae. Dread Pirate Roberts Hero of the Princess Bride. Basically Zorro as a pirate. One Eyed Wily A classical pirate who docked his ship Inferno within a cave near Astoria, Oregon shortly before his death. He was so infamous for his wit and brutality that the Goonies believed that even after death he was able to influence certain events in the film. The Goonies discovered his treasure and, despite leaving with only a small bag of jewels, became very rich. The rest of the treasure was still on the Inferno, which sailed out to sea at the end of the film (probably by Wily's ghost). Captain Redbeard (Lego) Batman After being sent back in time, Batman became an elite pirate under the Blackbeard Pirates. Trivia & Other Notes *In the game Pirates, Vikings and Knights II; Pirates are divided into 3 classes. **Skirmishers are filthy scum who are know for their raiding. They are normally cowardly as they lack the armor or killing potential of other warriors. However they are lightweight; able to outmaneuver heavier opponents and steal treasure with ease. **Captains are the most experienced pirates. While their old age and peg leg slow them down slightly; they are designed for close melee combat and can deal massive damage in the chaos. **Sharpshooters are musketeers who take advantage of their superior blackpowder technology. Their slow reloading time makes them vulnerable in close combat; but they normally snipe their enemies down long before this. *Any civilization near water has historically had pirates. Outside of the Caribbeans, the most noticeable pirates are; The Bronze Age Sea Peoples, Phoenicians, Vikings, Wokou, Somali Pirates and Indonesian Pirates. **Some Wokou Pirates were also Ninjas or were affiliated with Ninjas. *The reason why Pirates were so popular was due to the navy culture of the United Kingdom. This is why Coral Island, Lord of the Flies and Gulliver's Travels all had sailing or island themes. Category:Blog posts